Naruto Generations X:Power Scaling
New Beginnings Arc: Note - This is not to be taken seriously it's just something like a new story line after Naruto:Boruto the Movie so all credit goes to author and creator of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden/Masashi Kishimoto. Multipliers: Byakugan = x1.5 Sharingan (1 Tomoe) = x1.1 Sharingan (2 Tomoe) = x1.2 Sharingan (3 Tomoe) = x1.3 Curse Mark (V1) = 1.25 Curse Mark (Full) = 1.5 Angry = x1.15 Kyubbi Influence = x1.25 1 Tail Cloak = x1.5 2 Tail Cloak = x2 3 Tail Cloak = x2.25 4 Tails = x4 6 Tails = x5.25 8 Tails = x6.5 9 Tails = x7 Sage/Sennin Mode = x8 Kyubbi Sage Mode = x8.25 Kyubbi Chakra Mode (Unmastered) = x8.5 Kyubbi Chakra Mode (Mastered) = x9 Bijju Mode = x12 Kurama Mode = x15 Six Paths Sage Mode = x20 Mangekyo Sharingan (1 Eye) = x1.5 Full Mangekyo Sharingan = x2 Susanno (Limbs & Bones) = x1.75 Imperfect Susanno = x2.25 Perfect Susanno = x2.75 New Beginnings: Zeno (Son of Boruto & Sarada) = 43.3 Enzo (Lost Child of Boruto) = 60.44 Jewel (Daughter of Ino) = 40.05 Jewel ~ Did everyone hear about the Chunin Exams coming up? Zeno ~ Yeah! Im gonna win and become the greatest ninja ever! Enzo ~ Shut it...bootlicker... Zeno ~ Hey who ya callin-'' ''Jewel ~ Alright zip it both of you! Zeno & Enzo ~ Fine... Zeno ~ Well we should train for the exams... Jewel ~ You right about that...lets go! Fruits of Training Part I: Two Weeks Till Exams... Zeno (Post Training) = 52.3 Zeno ~ Boy...it sure lonely with no one fight...I know ill go to Grand Kakashi's place! Minutes Later... Zeno ~ Grandpa Kakashi! Kakashi (Old) ~ You know I hate that name...and hello to you to Zeno Zeno ~ Yo! Hey do you mind training me a bit for the Chunin Exams ? Kakashi (Old) ~ Sure whatever... Old Kakashi (Surpressed) = 70.25 Kakashi ~ Show me your full power...don't hold back Zeno ~ Right! Zeno (2 Tomoe Sharingan) = 62.76 Zeno ~ Fire Style:Fireball Jutsu! Kakashi ~ Almost got me there... 6 Days Later... Zeno (Kakashi Training) = 87.5 Enzo ~ Hey loser...we've been looking for you all day Jewel ~ We have been worried sick about you! Zeno ~ Sorry...I just been training with Kakashi Jewel ~ Oh...well i guess that means you got stronger Enzo ~ Not stronger than me... Zeno ~ Oh shut it The Chunin Exams! First Round! Two Weeks Later... Zeno (Post Kakashi Training) = 136.8 Enzo (Post Training) = 138 Jewel (Post Training) = 124.32 Announcer ~ Alright ladies and gentlemen welcome to the Chunin Exams where students enter they fight and hopefully get to the next level of ninja!... *croud cheers* The first match of the day with be the ninja from Team X...Zeno Uzumaki! *cheering continues* He will be facing against the opponent from Team 12...Orochimaru The '''III'! Everybody knows the rules...no killing...now...fight!'' Orochimaru III = 168.05 Zeno (2 Tomoe Sharingan) = 164.16 Zeno ~ Here I come! *zoom* Orochimaru III ~ *blocked* Your fast...but not that fast Zeno ~ Grr... Zeno ~ Wood Style:Wood Temple! Orochimaru III ~ Earth Style:Mud Wall! Zeno ~ (He blocked Wood Style?!) After 6 minutes of raw battle... Orochimaru (Curse Mark V1) = 210.01 Zeno (Tired + Sharingan 2) = 153.7 Jewel ~( Zeno...) Enzo ~ (Come on Zeno...) Orochimaru III ~ Just give up you can't win... Zeno ~ Never...I'll never ever give up to you! Zeno (Slight Kyubbi Chakra) = 192.1 Zeno ~ Now im serious! Zeno (Kyubbi Influence) = 223 Zeno ~ Shadow Clone Jutsu! *poof* Orochimaru III ~ Where is all this power coming from?! Wait...whats that jutsu? Is that the...Legendary Rasengan? Zeno (Vermillion Rasengan) = 250 Zeno ~ Argh!!! Rasengan!!! Orochimaru III ~ Agh! No!!! Zeno Uzumaki Wins!!! Enzo's New Technique: Enzo (Slight Chakra Training) = 142.4 Metal Lee Jr. = 150 Enzo ~ Well you seem strong but that suit makes me not take you seriously. Metal Lee Jr. ~ Do not mock me! I am the grandson of Rock Lee so you should know fighting me will not be easy! Enzo ~ Whatever... Metal Lee Jr. (Leaf Hurricane) = 220 Enzo ~ I have to dodge that! Enzo (Byakugan) = 213.3 Enzo ~ I dodged it! The Fight Roars On... Metal Lee Jr. ~ Thats it! No more playing around! ARGH!!! 3 Gates of Life...Open! Metal Lee Jr. (3 Gates of Life) = 450 Enzo ~ Agh! The hell! Enzo (8 Trigrams 64 Palms) = 288 Metal Lee Jr. ~ Agh! Metal Lee Jr. (Chakra Disabled) = 67.8 Enzo ~ Time to finish this! Chidori! One Thousand Birds! Zeno ~ (Chidori...isn't that the ninja Sasuke's primary jutsu?) Flashback: Sasuke (Chunin + Curse Mark Full) = 325 Naruto (Chunin + One Tail Cloak) = 320 Sasuke ~ Chidori! Naruto ~ Rasengan! Naruto (Vermillion Rasengan) = 432 Sasuke (Black Chidori) = 438.75 Flashback End... Enzo (Chidori One Thousand Birds) = 309 Metal Lee Jr. ~ NO! I Lost! Enzo Wins! Zeno's Future After the last round the contestants were told they had another 5 days to rest and train for the finals and so Zeno...Enzo...And Jewel did what they were told but on the way back to the Ninja Academy Zeno had a strange vision. Zeno (Rested) = 152.2 Jewel = 139 Enzo (Still Tired) = 143 Zeno ~ Guys somethings feels strange... Jewel ~ Well what is it? Enzo ~ Yeah... Zeno ~ I don't know...something just does feel ri- *Vision Starts* Vision of the Future: (Zeno ~ What tha...wait who's those people?) ??? ~ Come on let's beat them senseless! ??? ~ Right! (Zeno ~ Who are those guys?) ??? ~ Stop being so clumsy Zeno! ??? ~ Shut up i'm a better fighter than you anyway Enzo! (Zeno ~ What?!) Teen Zeno = 840 Teen Enzo = 902 Hidden Mist Shinobi = 500 - 1.350 Teen Zeno (Sharingan 3) = 1.092 Teen Enzo (Byakugan) = 1.353 Zeno ~ Enzo hold them off I wanna try a new technique Enzo ~ Right gotcha! 4 Minutes Later... Zeno ~ Done...sorry it took so long Teen Zeno (Sage Mode + Sharingan 3) = 8.769 Zeno ~ Lets do this! Vision Ends... Zeno ~ Woah...I need to get home and train ill see you guys later! Jewel and Enzo ~ Bye... = 2 Hours Later... = Zeno (Jinkuriki Training) = 16''8 ''Sage of Six Paths/Hagoromo = 20.000 Ashura and Indra Otsutsuki = 16.000 & 17.000 Hagoromo ~ Young Zeno...the journey ahead of you will be a difficult once especally because your in both the Uchiha and Uzumaki so because of this I will grant you the Six Paths Chakra... Zeno ~ At such a young age? for real?! Hagoromo ~ Yes...but you must be the one to master such a powerful technique Zeno ~ I will. Hagoromo ~ Ok then...hold up your dominent hand Zeno ~ *raises right hand* Hagoromo ~ I now give you the Six Paths Sage Chakra...use it well...Great-Great Grandson... Zeno (Chakra Awakened + Six Paths Chakra) = 640 Enzo ~ Hey loser I got bored so i figured you wanted to spar... Enzo (Post Training) = 170 Zeno ~ Alright lets go! Zeno (Surpressed) = 244 Enzo ~ Water Style:Water Dragon Jutsu! = 207-210 Zeno ~ Wow...that really hurt *sarcasm* Enzo ~ How did that not hurt you?! (How is he so strong?) Zeno (Water Style:Massive Tidal Wave) = 350-400 Enzo ~ Agh!!! Enzo (Slightly Hurt + Byakugan) = 247 Zeno ~ Hmph...maybe your Byakugan could actually do something! Enzo (Chidori One thousand Birds) = 308.75 Zeno (Less Surpressed) = 330 Zeno ~ Ill show you something good! Zeno (Six Paths Sage Chakra/Surpressed ) = 2.062.5 Zeno ~ Lets stop this fight I need to tra- *BOOM* what tha! Fight of the Century ??? ~ Im looking for...Zeno Zeno ~ Tobi... Tobi/Evil Obito (Revived + Weakened) = 859 Zeno (Post Enzo Fight) = 647.2 Obito (Fire Style:Dancing Flame) = 1.159 Zeno (Burst Six Paths Chakra) = 1.294.4 Obito ~ Not this time...Sealing Jutsu Zeno ~ N-Noo! Zeno (Six Paths Chakra Sealed) = 270 Zeno ~ Shadow Clone Jutsu! Shadow Clones = 135 each Obito (Mangekyo Sharingan) = 1.718 Category:Zeno Uzumaki